Mega Gun
|released = 13.3.0 |lethality = 25 |rateoffire = 98 |capacity = 30 |mobility = 7 (weight) 75 (mobility) |cost = 295 (195 when on sale.) |Level required = 22 |reskinof = Sub-zero }} The Mega Gun is a Primary weapon introduced in the 13.3.0 update. Appearance It is a reskin of the Sub-zero. It is a futuristic rifle which has a light blue barrel, a red trigger, a dark blue handle, a dark red grip, a dark and light blue and red shoulder shock, and a red 4x scope. The projectiles look like smaller versions of the champion solar cannon. Strategy It has utmost damage, decently high fire rate, average mobility, average damage, and an average capacity. Tips * Use the scope to encounter longer ranged enemies. * Always aim for the head to maximize the damage. * The gun will remain accurate if you hold down the trigger, but it will require some aim when moving around quickly. * Despite it not being listed, it does deal area damage, so you can attack enemies in groups or against walls. Make sure not to stand too close when using this gun, as it has area damage. ** Aim for the ground near the enemies as this would make it easier for you to deal damage to them. Counters * Pickoff its users from long ranges. * Pickoff its users using a strong Heavy weapon. * Use one shot weapons, like the One Shot , Anti-Champion Rifle , Deadly Beat . * Take cover or run away from these users. As they can easily kill you with this weapon. * Using the fastest weapon (in your current layout) to run away would be the most viable option. * Staying in the air is another effective way of dealing with Mega Gun users, because of the weapon's travel time. Theme Futuristic themed. Skins * Golden skin (League Item) * Requires the Champion League * Required number of trophies: 3600 Trophies Supported Maps * Space Arena * Silent School Weapon Setups Equip an efficient Heavy weapon to have no complications in close range, and/or an efficient Sniper weapon to have no complications in long range either. Because it deals unbelievably rapid area damage, you are allowed to equip laser or piercing shot weapons without worrying about losing explosive power. * This weapon is an obvious primary weapon and your ideal weapon of choice for most matches. Keep in mind that this weapon is used for close to medium ranges, so equip weapons you comfortable with and can fill in the needed gaps (Long-Ranged weapons). Trivia * It is based on the Plasma Gun from DOOM 4. * Its color scheme is somewhat similar to Mega Man's from the Mega Man series. In fact, the name could also be inspired by Mega Man, since the name of the gun is the "Mega" Gun. * It was given a golden skin (unlocked at Champion League) in the 14.2.0 update. * In the 15.1.0 update, along with all gem-cost weapons with a combat level of 13 and 9, its effeciency has been buffed to 31 on max level. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Scoped Category:Themed